Glass Flowers
by KomokiEmrys
Summary: Merlin watched Kilgharrah die. He attempts to bring him back but fails. He ends up fighting for his life against Mordred, who was possessed. Mordred breaks free of the possession and desperately tries to help. Merlin is saved but he collapses. When he wakes up Mordred has a conversation about death with him before he leaves. Also, on a side note, Arthur covers Merlin in plants!


Merlin is owned by BBC. Also, this fic takes place in the future sometime.

Merlin was twenty-three years old now, which made Arthur twenty five. He had grown out his hair a little longer since it no longer mattered what length it was in anymore. He walked into the cave expecting to find Kilgharrah, but instead the only thing he found was an empty cave.

"Oh, right, I set him free like I promised." He sighed. Suddenly he was met by the great dragon, which wasn't looking to good.

"Me…r…lin…." He weakly moaned, flying over to him.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Merlin asked, petting his scales.

"N…o." The dragon slowly closed its eyes, reaching the end of its lifespan.

"No! No! Not you too!" Merlin began to cry as he desperately screamed out any time related spells he could find. Eventually he found one, but it wasn't efficient enough. Merlin felt his dragon magic trying to come out of his body, and it tried ripping out his soul.

"Heh heh heh, Oh Emrys, you really shouldn't have betrayed me." Mordred, now nineteen years old laughed. He was the cause of Merlin's current predicament; which only made the situation a lot worse considering the fact that within the cave was a soul sucking gem. Merlin's soul was pulled out of his body but that caused a chain reaction which broke open a soul from yet another of Merlin's past lives. Merlin then got up as his eyes turned silver. He picked Mordred up with his hands then flung him into the soul gems, trapping him inside.

Merlin's soul desperately lashed out at the rouge soul, being uncomfortable with more than one soul sharing a body.

"Emrys! Emrys!" Mordred ran over to him, now desperately trying to get him back.

"Get OUT!" Merlin screamed, trying to get the other soul out by any means necessary.

"_Stop it_ Emrys! You'll hurt yourself! Emrys! MERLIN!" Mordred called, grabbing his arm and squeezing it only hard enough that he would stop thrashing.

The rouge spirit sensed the boy's distress and left Merlin alone after getting out of his body. He was then met by complete darkness. Mordred gasped and caught him before he fell, frantically calling him Emrys and switched between called him that and Merlin. After an hour or so Mordred gave and up and just sat there, rubbing his temples waiting for his eyes to open. He eventually woke up after six hours to see tears in Mordred's eyes.

"Mordred? Hey, are you okay?" Merlin asked, watching the tears fall from the boy's face.

"Mordred." He called again, sitting up and holding him, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Mordred!" he called again, noting the blank stare in the boy's eyes.

"Huh? Emrys!" he sighed in relief. Merlin smiled when the tears stopped falling.

"There now, you shouldn't be sad." He smiled.

"What would you do if died Emrys?" Mordred asked the man.

"Huh? Well I would devastated, but why are you asking this?" Merlin answered.

"Well, I feel as though my time is almost up." Mordred told him.

"What… makes you say that?" Merlin asked. Merlin could hear the knights calling his name in a frantic manner.

"Mordred, I have to go." Merlin said getting up.

"I don't want you to leave!" Mordred said.

"I know but I don't want them to worry." Merlin told him.

"Can't you stay?" He was about to cry again, which is when Merlin sighed.

"Mordred, I want you to have this." Merlin said as he reached in his bag for a necklace he had bought to give to his father but never did. He put in his hand and walked out of the cave where he was then tackled by Arthur.

"Gah!" He screamed, now covered in flowers and coughing.

"ACHOO!" He then glared at Arthur who was laughing.

"GET OVER HERE!" Merlin chased him, causing the others to laugh.


End file.
